Apartamento 'A'
by Iced Fenix
Summary: Cuando un accidente causado en una de sus fiestas lo obliga a mudarse al diminuto apartamento de su mejor amiga, Magnus se promete a sí mismo intentar encauzar su vida. Su determinación no dura demasiado, pero puede que todo eso cambie cuando la consecuencia de otra sus fiestas sea conocerle a Él. [AU]


**¡Hola!  
De nuevo me encuentro subiendo un OS escrito hace casi un año y pasado a ordenador y retocado hace poco. Me quedan otros dos mucho más breves que intentaré subir a lo largo del fin de semana. Así que, bueno, ya sabéis: me disculpo de antemano por las ocurrencias que mi mente hospitalizada de aquel entonces decidió escribir. Igualmente espero que, al menos, esto logre entretener a alguien unos cuantos minutos, que es el objetivo final de los fanfics al fin y al cabo (por lo menos de los míos. Tengo claro que no voy a escribir obras de arte xD )**

 **De nuevo, y como siempre, recordar que "Sebastian" en mis fics siempre ha sido y siempre será el auténtico Sebastian Verlac, no Jonathan Morgenstern.**

 _ **Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

 **¡Os adoro!**

 **...**

 **Dedicado a Ev, el amor de mi vida (aunque él siga sin conocerme), y a mi adorada parabatai, por "presentármelo".  
Te adoro, mi mocosa desobediente.**

* * *

Hay muchos motivos por los que una vida perfecta puede irse a la mierda en tan solo unos instantes. La muerte de un ser querido, un accidente de tráfico, una mala caída por las escaleras… o que alguno de los imbéciles a los que invitaste a tu última fiesta sea medio pirómano y decida prender fuego a tu loft porque una de tus mejores amigas le ha dado calabazas. Y aquí estoy ahora: con unos cuantos meses de obras por delante (¿quién en su sano juicio sería tan bobo de no aprovechar la oportunidad de reconstruir por completo el interior de su casa en una situación así?). Al menos Catarina se ha sentido lo suficientemente culpable como para permitir que me quede en su casa como huésped. En su acogedor y diminuto piso, en una microscópica habitación de invitados en la que incluso _Presidente Miau_ se siente claustrofóbico.

—Hay otra habitación libre al final del pasillo. Puedes utilizarla para guardar el resto de tu ropa, si lo necesitas. —¿Necesitarlo? Necesitaría otros veinte armarios solo para poder guardar de forma muy apretujada la diminuta parte de mi guardarropa que se había salvado de acabar chamuscada. —Me marcho ya a trabajar. Llámame solo en caso de extrema emergencia ¿entendido? Y no te atrevas a intentar "mejorar" la decoración de mi casa. Me gusta exactamente tal y como está.

La cosa mejora por momentos. Querido cerebro ¿podrías recordarme por qué decidí que quedarme aquí era mejor que irme a una solitaria, lujosa y enorme habitación de hotel?

* * *

Estudiar para un examen de historia contemporánea normalmente me resulta estimulante y entretenido. Por lo menos cuando no tengo la sensación de que mi cabeza va a estallar por el exorbitado volumen de la música. La cosa no podía ir a peor. O eso pensaba hasta que la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió con violencia, haciendo caer las chaquetas que tenía colgadas en un gancho tras ella. La silueta de Jace apareció en el umbral, recortada contra la luminosidad del pasillo. Uno de sus dorados ojos parpadeaba de forma aparentemente espasmódica, la única muestra visible de que no estaba tan relajado como trataba de aparentar con su cara de póker y sus brazos cruzados en gesto aburrido.

—Mañana tengo examen de aritmética. —Comentó. —¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a Catarina? Parecía casi tan aburrida como tú, pero ahora va y monta la fiesta del siglo un miércoles por la noche.

Fruncí el ceño con disgusto. Yo no soy aburrido.

—Creí que te gustaban las fiestas. —Y las reuniones de gente con cantidades ingentes de alcohol en general. Cualquier lugar con una alta probabilidad de provocar conflictos es un imán para mi hermano.

—Mañana tengo examen de aritmética. —Repitió.

—Y yo de historia, ¿qué quieres que le haga? —Jace enarcó una de sus perfectamente rubias y cuidadas cejas. —Hay tapones para los oídos en el segundo cajón de la cómoda. —Algo indispensable para cualquier persona que conviva con él y deba escucharle cantando en la ducha un día sí y otro también.

—¿Tapones? ¿Tu solución es ignorar el problema? —Su infantil resoplido de disgusto me recordó a cuando éramos pequeños y yo me negué a seguirle el juego y meterme en una maldita bañera a rebosar de pasta. —¿Por qué siempre optas por la opción más fácil y pacífica?

—Porque es más fácil y pacífica.

Cuando un problema tiene una solución completamente visible a simple vista no veo la necesidad de rebuscar para encontrar otra. No tiene sentido. Del mismo modo que no tiene sentido bañarse en un mar de salsa boloñesa y espaguetis.

—Échale más sal y pimienta a la vida, Alec —¿Sal y pimienta? ¿Ahora la vida es una especie de ensalada? —Estás echando a perder tus años universitarios.

Se marchó tal y como había llegado, portazo incluido, sin darme oportunidad de replicar. Otro fuerte portazo sonó desde el otro lado de la casa. Últimamente mi hermano estaba mucho más "expresivo" que de costumbre, multiplicando la pesadez de una ya de por sí agotadora convivencia. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. La una y cuarto de la mañana. Las agujas todavía no habían llegado al minuto diecinueve cuando sonó el timbre. Ni siquiera me molesté en calzarme unas zapatillas antes de bajar de la cama y salir de mi dormitorio. Cuando le abrí la puerta, Jace me dedicó una sonrisa radiante llena de pedantería. Tras él pude ver a un variopinto grupo de postadolescentes saliendo a tropel del piso de Catarina.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Jace se rio con petulancia.

—Hablar ¿Sabías que Catarina tiene nuevo compañero de piso? Un tío raro vestido con ropa de tantos colores que parecía un _My Little pony._

—¿Hay alguna persona en el mundo a la que no sientas la necesidad de insultar?

—¿Aparte de mí mismo? No lo creo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, es hora de que me vaya a dormir. —Jace se apartó de la puerta y se adentró por el pasillo camino a su dormitorio.

—¡Creía que tenías que estudiar! —Le grité para hacerme escuchar por encima de los gritos ebrios de los últimos rezagados.

—¡Vive un poco la vida, abuela! —Me gritó de vuelta.

Lancé una desaprobatoria mirada a las más de veinte personas que intentaban entrar apretujadas en un ascensor con capacidad para seis antes de cerrar la puerta. Eso definitivamente no acabaría bien. Prefiero ser un aburrido a un cabeza hueca.

* * *

Eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana y acababa de tirar a la basura la última botella de vodka vacía cuando la puerta del piso se abrió silenciosamente. Catarina, con tan solo el abrigo por encima de su uniforme del hospital, dejó las llaves colgadas en el recibidor y se dirigió a donde yo me encontraba.

—Me he topado con madame Dorothea en el rellano. —Me soltó. Sin ni un "buenos días, Magnus" o ¨¿cómo has pasado la noche en ese infernal colchón que parece de piedra que te he prestado?¨

—¿Te las has encontrado o ha salido ella a recibirte? Esa mujer es incluso más cotilla que yo. Resulta cargante.

—Me ha contado lo de la fiesta.

Catarina estaba tranquila y completamente serena, mirándome con el semblante inexpresivo. La última vez que me miró así, cuando teníamos dieciséis, acabé encadenado de la muñeca derecha a Raphael Santiago y de la izquierda a Ragnor Fell durante un día entero a modo de lección. No quiero ni recordar los momentos en los que alguno de los tres necesitó ir al baño. Estuve yendo al psicólogo durante dos años para superar el trauma, y aun ahora de vez en cuando tengo pesadillas.

—No llevo ni una semana en tu casa y esa mujer conoce mi vida mejor que yo mismo. Y encima está chiflada. No para de parlotear acerca de ser una bruja, adivina o qué sé yo. —El otro día me echó las cartas. Para leerme el futuro, según ella. Lo único que me dijo es que bajar por las escaleras me sería de mucha utilidad ¿Insinúa que debo bajar de peso? ¿Acaso no se ha percatado de mi escultural figura? Lo que yo diga: chiflada.

—Una fiesta en mi casa, Magnus. —Prosiguió ella, ignorándome. —A los cinco días de que te abriese las puertas de mi hogar con toda mi buena voluntad.

—En tus normas no especificaste nada sobre fiestas.

Las recuerdo perfectamente: nada de cocinar para evitar quemar la casa, nada de traerme amantes, no darle el número de teléfono fijo a ningún desconocido (lo que no tenía mucho sentido, ¿quién usa todavía el teléfono fijo para comunicarse?), no dejar mi maquillaje esparcido por toda la casa…

—No voy a discutir. Estoy agotada física y psicológicamente tras dieciocho horas de guardia en el hospital; no tengo fuerzas para regañar a un adulto con cerebro de adolescente. —Realmente sonaba exhausta, decaída. Eso solo sucede cuando vuelve a casa después de no haber podido salvar alguna vida. Mierda. —Haz lo que creas conveniente. Es tu vida.

...

Hace unos meses las palabras de Catarina no me hubiesen afectado de la forma que lo han hecho. Hubiese pedido disculpas y quizás habría ido de tiendas para regalarle alguna cosa bonita que ablandase su humor. Hoy, no obstante, mientras salía del trabajo y me dirigía de nuevo hacia Brooklyn sentado en un taxi con olor a naftalina y desodorante barato, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Ella tenía razón ¿por qué me había parecido buena idea celebrar una fiesta entre semana, para empezar? Y en una casa que no es mía. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me ha echado a la calle.

Pulsé repetidamente el botón del ascensor, apurado por ver a mi amiga y disculparme, por una vez de forma sincera, por mi tremenda estupidez. Y ahí seguía cinco minutos después, frente al ascensor, revisándome la manicura y esperando a que las puertas del aparato se abriesen, cuando una bombillita se encendió en mi cerebro. Esta madrugada los bomberos han tenido que venir a sacar a unos cuantos de mis invitados, que habían sobrecargado el elevador provocando que se detuviese entre el noveno y el décimo piso. Me tocará subir hasta el onceavo rellano a pie. Bajar había sido fácil, pero subir... Genial, todo genial. Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a las escaleras justo a tiempo para estrellarme de frente con un borrón negro que bajaba a una velocidad para nada normal por las mismas. El muchacho chocó contra mí con tanta fuerza que casi nos tiró al suelo.

Y ojalá lo hubiese hecho. Así por lo menos hubiese tenido una excusa para retenerlo contra mi cuerpo aunque fuesen unos segundos más. Pelinegro, piel pálida que hacía destacar sobremanera unas mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas y unos ojos azules que me miraron con sorpresa ¿Acaba un ángel de bajar por las escaleras?

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté. Él asintió suavemente. Su sonrojo pareció apaciguarse levemente, dejando atrás el rojo para volverse de un tono rosado que le otorgaba un aspecto… ¿agradable? Bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Cuanto más le miro a la cara más ganas tengo de subirlo derechito a mi cama provisional a… hacer crucigramas. —Cariño, ¡casi te matas! ¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

Y entonces el rosa también desapareció. Su tez se puso mortalmente pálida mientras bajaba los ojos para clavarlos en su reloj de muñeca.

—Oh, mierda. La universidad. —Gimió. —¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó antes de apartarse con rapidez de mí y salir corriendo hacia la calle.

Sin siquiera mirarme de nuevo una última vez. Me quedé plantado unos segundos, mirando la puerta por la que él había desaparecido.

Cuando al fin entré en su casa, mi amiga estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón viendo la televisión con la mirada ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba a _Presidente,_ que ronroneaba de felicidad. Mis palabras de disculpa y mis promesas de buen comportamiento habían desaparecido de mi mente, engullidas por unos intensos ojos azules.

—¿Catarina? —Ella pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Mi gato, por su parte, pegó un salto al suelo y desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Desde que casi murió asfixiado por el humo el fin de semana pasado había estado muy arisco conmigo. Bicho desagradecido… Encima que escogí ir a salvarlo a él en lugar de ir a por mi nuevísimo y carísimo abrigo de _Gucci_ … —Creía que dijiste que la mayoría de tus vecinos solo vienen aquí a pasar unos días; que usaban las viviendas como oficinas ocasionales o pisos para hacer reuniones de negocios, pero que no muchos vivíais aquí.

Lo que no es de extrañar. Es un edificio antiguo ubicado en un barrio aislado lleno de edificaciones destinadas a oficinas y almacenes ¿qué clase de bicho raro querría vivir aquí de forma permanente?

—Ajá. —Su mirada cambió por completo. Ella me miró fijamente, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos. Y lo peor es que estoy seguro de que sabe a ciencia cierta en qué (o quién) estoy pensando ahora mismo. Odio cuando hace eso. —Ahora mismo solo cuatro de las viviendas están ocupadas.

Catarina, la loca de Dorothea, el viejo raro y cascarrabias del ático que se pasa el día ahí encerrado sin salir a que le dé el aire (¿Huge? ¿Hodge? como sea) y… oh, espera.

—Ayer un mocoso estúpido vino a interrumpir la fiesta y echar a todo el mundo.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente pese a que en ese momento mi cabeza no estaba precisamente lúcida. Un niñito rubio con aires de dios griego entró por la puerta sin invitación alguna y comenzó a amenazarme con llamar a la policía si no acababa con mi "bacanal". Incluso ahora pienso en él y me dan ganas de estrujar algo hasta reventarlo. Su cabeza, a ser posible.

—¿Mocoso estúpido? Me parece que hizo lo que haría cualquier persona normal que estuviese harta del ruido un miércoles por la noche.

Ignoré completamente mi sentimiento de culpa y seguí a lo mío. Las disculpas después, los cotilleos y mi repentina necesidad de sexo con el ángel desconocido van primero.

—Rubio, ojos dorados, sonrisa maliciosa…

—Jace Herondale. Está estudiando en la universidad y vive en la otra casa de este rellano. —Sentenció Catarina.

Por mí como si ricitos de oro se llama Will Herondale y es poeta.

—Y… ¿vive solo?

* * *

Jace seguía paseando de un lado a otro del salón, gesticulando enérgicamente con los brazos mientras parloteaba sin cesar. No era normal para él mostrarse tan abierto en lo referente a las emociones y sentimientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Aunque también es verdad que Clary consigue volverle del revés completamente. No sé si prefiero que vuelva el antiguo Jace, al que tenía que sacar la información sobre lo que le ocurría prácticamente a la fuerza, o prefiero quedarme con el hiperactivo quejica que es ahora. Debí alquilarme un piso para mí solo, como hizo Isabelle.

—No es justo que se enfade conmigo y me retire la palabra así por las buenas.

Mi móvil vibró por décima vez en el bolsillo. Finalmente lo saqué, a sabiendas de que fuera quien fuese no se iba a detener.

—Deberías haber dejado de meterte con su hermano cuando te lo advirtió por tercera vez. —Le contesté escuetamente, todavía leyendo el mensaje que acababa de enviarme mi hermana y sin prestar verdadera atención a sus quejas sobre cómo su adorada y amada novia y él habían tenido una pelea… otra vez.

—Jonathan es un capullo.

—Yo también tengo un hermano llamado Jonathan que es un capullo, pero tampoco me gusta que alguien que no sea yo le insulte.

O por lo menos antes no me gustaba. Ahora le daría la razón.

—Tu amor por mí me enternece. —El móvil me fue arrebatado de las manos de forma brusca justo cuando acababa de llegar la respuesta de Isabelle. Traté de quitárselo de las manos, pero Jace me esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo. —¿"En _La Luna del Cazador_ a las 23h"? ¿Estáis quedando para ir de fiesta sin mí? ¿Tú?

—Clary va a estar allí, —Me excusé. —así que Izzy me ha prohibido decirte nada. Y ni tan siquiera pienses en presentarte allí por sorpresa. Te recuerdo que esta noche Max va a venir a dormir y alguien tiene que quedarse con él.

Jace pareció ignorar mis palabras y siguió toqueteando mi móvil. Segundos después se llevó el aparato al oído. Isabelle contestó al segundo toque.

—¿Izzy? Soy tu hermano favorito, y necesito que me hagas un favor. —Una sonrisa vengativa apareció en su rostro. ¿Vengativa por qué? Vete tú a saber. Es tan rencoroso que creo que me sigue guardando una por cuando le perdí su espada de juguete favorita a los diez años. —¿Recuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día? —Oh, mierda. —No permitas que Alec vuelva a casa sin haber echado un buen polvo con algún desconocido. Está insoportable, y estoy seguro de que es por falta de acción.

¿Qué yo estoy insoportable? Intenté arrebatarle el móvil de las manos sin éxito alguno, ganándome solo una sonrisa triunfal por su parte. No quiero ni saber qué le ha contestado Isabelle.

—No todos centramos nuestra vida en el sexo, tarado. Suelta el teléfono.

Jace hizo lo que le pedí, pero ya era tarde: Izzy había colgado. Y por su amplia sonrisa presiento que esta va a ser una noche horrible.

* * *

Según Catarina, Alexander Lightwood era un chico responsable, serio y formal que se tomaba muy en serio su futuro y volcaba prácticamente todo su tiempo libre en hacer felices a los que amaba. Y vivía con Jonathan Herondale, que, palabras textuales de mi querida amiga, "es alguien completamente insustituible en su vida y su corazón". Estuvo más de cuarenta minutos explicándome y volviéndome a explicar por qué tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarme a alguien como él. Aunque tampoco entendí el porqué de dichas advertencias. No rompo parejas. Nunca. Meterse por el medio de una relación me parece una idiotez, así que, por muchas fantasías y sueños húmedos que se habían ido formando en mi mente durante la semana y media que había transcurrido desde que el muchacho se había chocado contra mí, no pensaba hacer absolutamente nada. Salvo seguir mirando de reojo por la mirilla a las horas en las que él normalmente se marcha a la universidad para poder coincidir "accidentalmente" bajando las escaleras y mantener entretenidas conversaciones. Algo completamente sano y nada acosador con ninguna intención oculta detrás, por supuesto

Y puede que porque estaba tan desesperado por tener a tal preciosidad al otro lado del rellano y no poder tocarle y había tenido que salir en busca de ahogar mi insatisfacción sexual con alcohol, fue por lo que me enfadó tanto verle allí, en uno de los bares de Manhattan que suelo visitar con frecuencia, rodeado de un pequeño grupito en el que no-se-encontraba-su-maldito-novio. Y ya cuando una de las chicas que lo acompañaban le dio un pequeño codazo señalando en dirección a la barra y Alexander fue derecho hacía un hombre que lo había estado mirando como si quisiera comérselo fue el colmo.

* * *

Elias era un hombre muy atractivo que buscaba exactamente lo mismo que yo: sexo de una noche y sin complicaciones ni promesas de volver a encontrarnos. El problema es que una cosa no quita a la otra, y el maldito tipo era realmente insoportable. Si nos hubiésemos ido a la cama nada más presentarnos hubiese sido perfecto, pero ahora que he entablado más de cinco minutos de conversación con él lo único que quiero hacer es salir corriendo a mi casa y meterme bajo las mantas a dormir tranquilamente. Encuentro esa idea más excitante que mantener relaciones con una persona tan infantil y de humor tan cambiante.

—¿Otra copa? —Me ofreció. —Invito yo.

Algo en mi rostro debió haberle alertado de mi repentina falta de interés, porque una mueca de disgusto que él se esforzaba inútilmente por ocultar marcaba sus facciones.

—Claro. —Le sonreí cortésmente

¿Qué mal podía hacerme? Igualmente Izzy no me dejaría salir de aquí hasta estar segura de que me había "divertido" lo suficiente.

* * *

Alexander pegó un fuerte respingo cuando lo agarré de la cintura y tiré de él hacía atrás mientras con la mano libre le arrebataba la copa que el desconocido acababa de tenderle. Su cara de enfado solo duró lo justo, hasta que sus ojos toparon con mi rostro. Su mirada se suavizó y todo su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío, dejando que yo lo atrajese hacia mí sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

—Magnus. —Me llamó. Su voz sonaba algo pastosa y dulcificada, como la de una persona que quiere pedirte un favor… o la de alguien con dos copas de más.

—¿Te parece bien si te saco de aquí? —El señor desconocido me lanzó una mirada envenenada que yo me apresuré a devolverle. El único motivo por el que no me he metido en una pelea con él es porque eso significaría tener que soltar a Alexander, si no… Lo que ha intentado hacer es algo tan vil que se merece que le arranque uno por uno todos los dientes para que no pudiese volver a encandilar a nadie con su sensual y estúpida sonrisa. —Ven conmigo, dulzura.

Alec se estremeció entre mis brazos, sin llegar nunca a contestarme. Pero tampoco puso ningún impedimento cuando lo alejé de la barra y lo llevé a un lugar relativamente tranquilo y a la suficiente distancia del tío idiota y el grupito con el que había venido. Solo cuando nos detuvimos volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mags?

Sonreí con dulzura ante el apodo que él solo utilizaba cuando pretendía bromear conmigo pero que ahora, extrañamente, parecía más un mote cariñoso terriblemente tierno.

Mantener una conversación con él me había resultado sencillo desde el principio. A Alec, al contrario que a la mayoría de las personas, no parecía molestarle que la conversación siempre girase en torno a mí. Me dejaba hablarle de cualquier idiotez que se me pasase por la cabeza sin interrumpirme, siempre prestándome atención, con sus ojos sin despegarse de mi rostro (en más de una ocasión tuve que salvarle de una caída por tropezarse al no mirar dónde pisaba. Adorable). También respondía a todas mis preguntas sin vacilación, por muy personales que fueran. Aunque había un tema que yo nunca tocaba, intentando evitarlo de forma inconsciente para poder engañarme a mí mismo: su relación con _blondie_. En solo nueve días nuestros encuentros no-tan-casuales se habían convertido en una parte fundamental de mi vida. Era tan aterrador como placentero.

—Ese cabrón te ha echado algo en la bebida. —Ignoré su pregunta ¿cómo le digo que venía en busca de algo de sexo rápido, buscando a alguien lo más parecido posible a él físicamente para poder borrar de mi mente mi necesidad de tenerle aunque fuese solo durante unas horas?

Alec frunció el ceño, obviamente contrariado.

—¿Algo? ¿"Algo" como droga?

Yo asentí, aunque de inmediato me di cuenta de que seguía manteniéndole abrazado, con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, y era imposible que hubiese podido ver el gesto.

—Eso creo, sí. Y supuse que no con tu consentimiento, así que…

Su voz sonaba enojada cuando contestó.

—Se estaba comportando como un capullo, pero no esperé que llegase a tales extremos ¿Por qué querría alguien hacer algo así?

¿Por qué motivo droga alguien a otra persona? Para aprovecharse de él, de una u otra forma. Y por las miradas que le echaba a mi ojiazul tengo muy claro exactamente qué es lo que pretendía y cómo pensaba aprovecharse de él.

Finalmente lo solté a regañadientes y lo hice voltearse hasta quedar cara a cara. Necesitaba volver a tenerlo contra mí, pero también tenía la urgencia de mirarle a la cara y comprobar que todo iba bien.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Él asintió.

—¿Sabes qué intentaba darme?

—Las drogas no entran dentro de mis perversiones, así que no puedo decírtelo con certeza. Lo mío es el alcohol, o el sexo. La segunda, en especial, es mi pasatiempo favorito. —Tonteé.

Alec sonrió de medio lado. Le había estado observando desde que entró por la puerta, y como mínimo había ingerido cuatro copas. Yo con cuatro copas no pierdo ni la sed, pero algo me dice que él no está tan acostumbrado como yo al alcohol. Sus ojos borrosos y sus exageradas reacciones parecían indicarme que el alcohol le había afectado, ya sea en menor o mayor medida.

—¿Te estás insinuando? —Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ¿por el alcohol o la vergüenza? — A veces tengo la sensación de que lo estás haciendo, —Continuó. — de que te insinúas porque quieres acostarte conmigo ¿Es así?

¿De verdad necesita preguntarlo?

Pero tiene novio. Tiene novio. Tiene novio. Tiene novio.

—Yo siempre me insinúo, dulzura. Es divertido hacerlo ¿has probado a coquetear simplemente porque sí? Es divertido ver la cara de asco de las personas poco interesadas en mí o la cara ilusionada de aquellas que lo están demasiado.

Su rostro se contrajo en una profunda mueca de desilusión tan adorable que ni tan siquiera fui capaz de arrepentirme por haberle herido.

—Oh, entonces no iba en serio. —Mis ojos fueron atraídos de inmediato hacia el puchero que se había formado en sus labios. Los mismos labios que yo había estado deseando probar desde la primera vez que lo vi.

—Puede que no… —Antes de que pudiera siquiera recordar las advertencias de Catarina, mi mano lo había tomado del mentón, alzando su rostro hacia mí. —… O puede que tener sexo contigo es lo único que llena mi cabeza ahora mismo.

Alexander abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin llegar a decir ni una sola palabra.

—¿De verdad?

Por suerte o por desgracia no pude llegar a contestar.

—¡Alec! —Un pelinegro de ojos oscuros se acercó a él por la espalda y lo tomó del brazo, tirando de él hacia atrás y rompiendo nuestro contacto. No soy una persona violenta, pero pegarle un buen derechazo hubiese estado más que justificado. —Hemos pensado en trasladar la fiesta a mi casa, para estar más tranquilos y poder hablar con-… Oh —Por primera vez el recién llegado pareció percatarse en mi presencia. Me miró de arriba abajo varias veces con cierta expresión de desagrado. Más o menos como yo lo estaba mirando a él. —no sabía que estabas acompañado.

Alexander, que no había despegado la mirada de sus propias manos, alzó los ojos y los clavó en los míos. Su amigo le soltó del brazo y centró toda su atención en mí.

—No lo estoy. —Lo miré con la ceja alzada, fingiéndome ofendido. Su sonrojo se hizo más visible. —O sea, sí. —Afirmó, dedicándome una sonrisa conciliadora antes de volver su mirada hacia su amigo. —Él es mi… vecino. Solo estábamos hablando.

Sí: hablando. Sobre sexo. Sexo entre él y yo, más concretamente.

Como este tío no desaparezca en veinte segundos no me hago responsable de mis actos.

—Entones… —El otro muchacho parecía repentinamente incómodo, a la defensiva. _Iglesia_ , el atolondrado gato de mi amigo James, solía mirar de esa misma forma a las personas antes de abalanzarse sobre ellas para arañarlas. — ¿vamos a mi casa?

—En realidad prefiero volver ya a la mía. Creo que he bebido más de la cuenta y no me siento muy cómodo ahora mismo. —Clavé mis ojos en él, disgustado. Cuando se percató de mi mirada volvió a desviar la suya a sus manos. —Cogeré un taxi. Te veo el lunes en la universidad.

—Puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

En serio ¿este crío es idiota? Cualquier ser humano del planeta ya hubiese entendido hace rato mi mirada de "está conmigo, largo". A no ser que…

—No es necesario, Seb, en serio.

—Insisto. No quiero que vayas solo a casa si de verdad crees que vas aunque sea un poco borracho.

La mano de "Seb" volvió a dirigirse hacia el brazo de Alec, pero yo ya había alcanzado mi cupo de mocosos tocapelotas interesados en Alexander por lo que iba de noche. Intercepté su brazo y coloqué el mío propio rodeando la cintura del ojiazul. MI ojiazul. Y un poquito de Jace, peor él no está aquí, así que…

—Yo ya me iba para casa, así que puedo acompañarle perfectamente ¿verdad, dulzura?

Alexander me miró de forma escéptica, como esperando a que me saliera un tercer ojo en la frente o algo así.

—¿Verdad? —Le insistí, pellizcándole en la cadera, donde mi mano izquierda estaba apoyada. Alec dio un respingo, pero se apresuró a asentir enérgicamente en dirección al plasta de su amiguito. —Buen chico. —Le susurré al oído antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la expresión asesina de "Seb", pero toda mi atención estaba fija en el sonrojado manjar que tenía entre mis manos. —Yo me ocuparé de él perfectamente, Sebi, no te preocupes.

—Pero-… —Trató de protestar.

—Espero que tengas una buena noche. —Le dije a modo de despedida mientras tiraba de Alec para guiarlo en dirección a la salida de la discoteca.

Alexander, por su parte, no protestó ni trató de zafarse de mi agarre ni una sola vez hasta que salimos de nuevo al aire libre. Siempre dejándose guiar por mí con total seguridad…Es sumamente adorable. O quizá fuera verdad que iba borracho, ¿pero por qué se emborracharía alguien como él? El alcohol y las fiestas no era algo que le atrajese, él mismo me lo había dicho. Prefería un buen libro a la música estridente y el baile. ¿Y entonces qué hacía aquí? ¿Tal vez había tenido una discusión con Jace? ¿Habían cortado? O eso o Catarina me había tomado el pelo, porque el ojiazul medio ebrio que acababa de apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro no parecía ni extremadamente responsable ni enamoradísimo del rubito del demonio. O puede que tengan una relación abierta. Espera, eso sería…

—¿Magnus?

—¿Mmm? —Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones mentales y me devolvió a la Tierra.

—Ya ha llegado el taxi, ¿subimos?

* * *

No había bebido demasiado, creo. Jace solía beberse botella tras botellas de alcohol y eso no lo hacía cambiar de carácter ni un ápice, aunque supongo que mi poca costumbre a ingerir bebidas alcohólicas podría lograr que hiciera locuras como pasaba en las películas de adolescentes que echan por la televisión. Sin embargo no me siento diferente. Un poco menos… eh… no lo sé ¿preocupado? ¿Un poco más libre? En todo caso estoy exactamente igual que siempre. Porque dejar que mi nuevo vecino, al que conozco desde hace poco más de una semana, me suba a su regazo tras subir los dos a un taxi es algo que yo haría normalmente, creo. Le preguntaré a Jace sobre ello mañana por la mañana.

—No pareces muy centrado ¿verdad, dulzura? —Seguía llamándome eso, "dulzura". "Dulzura" es como una abuela empalagosa llama a su nieto, no como uno llama a su vecino así porque sí. —Puede que no llegase a tiempo y ese cabrón consiguiese drogarte con la anterior copa ¿qué hacías tú con un tío como ese?

No podría jurarlo, pero su voz sonaba dolida. O quizá molesta o furiosa. Puede que algo en un punto intermedio entre las tres, si es eso posible.

—Me pareció guapo, supongo. Y estaba interesado en mí, así que…

—Que alguien esté interesado en ti no significa que tengas que ir corriendo hacia esa persona —No lo pillo ¿supuestamente no es así como se liga en las discotecas? Ves a alguien que te atrae, compruebas que esa persona se siente atraída y os vais a la cama. Fácil. En la teoría, al menos, porque a mí se me daba fatal, tal y como había sucedido esta noche. —¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

—En tener sexo. —Dije sin más.

Magnus abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Tardé unos segundos en razonar mis palabras. Por el Ángel, el alcohol sí ha debido afectarme de alguna manera ¿cómo he podido decir algo así en voz alta frente a alguien que casi ni conozco? Giré la cabeza con miedo, pero gracias al Ángel pude comprobar que estábamos en uno de los relativamente nuevos modelos de taxi de Nueva York, por lo que una ventanilla insonorizada nos separa del conductor. Genial, así solo he hecho el ridículo con una persona. Una suave mano tomó mi rostro con delicadeza, haciendo que me voltease hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Qué hay de Jace?

—¿Jace?

Magnus carraspeó, a todas luces incómodo.

—¿No tienes sexo con Jace?

—¡Oh, Ángel! —No pude evitar gritar. —¡No!

Magnus torció el rostro en una mueca muy extraña que fui incapaz de identificar. Aunque sí puedo decir que no parecía contento.

—Vivís juntos. —Afirmó. Yo asentí con la cabeza, todavía sin poder sacarme de la cabeza la imagen mental de un muy desnudo Jace quiñándome un ojo y diciéndome "vamos a jugar". Necesito vomitar. —Es imposible que no tengáis sexo. Muy mal tiene que ir vuestra relación para que él no quiera…Bueno, ya sabes.

Urg.

—Tú vives con Catarina ¿tenéis sexo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ella es mi mejor amiga, eso sería asqueroso.

—Jace es mi hermano y mejor amigo, así que lo mismo digo.

Magnus se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente. Sus manos, cada una a un lado de mi cadera, me sujetaron con más fuerza e hicieron presión para acercar mi cuerpo al suyo. En cualquier otro momento hubiese pegado un buen puñetazo a fuese quien fuese el que se atreviese a tocarme con tantas libertades. Pero él era cálido, y suave. Y creo que definitivamente estoy borracho, porque dejar que él me maneje a su antojo no es normal.

—Tu hermano… —Murmuraba distraídamente, todavía sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

—Sí.

—No tenéis el mismo apellido. —Su voz sonaba escéptica.

—Él es adoptado, pero sigue siendo mi hermano.

Magnus soltó un gruñido indignado.

—"Alguien completamente insustituible en su vida y su corazón". Jace es tu puñetero hermano. Voy a matarla. —¿Eh? Su mirada cambió de nuevo, dulcificándose mientras me miraba. Una sonrisa de pura dicha se extendió por su rostro. —Olvídalo.

Una de sus manos soltó mi cadera y se coló bajo mi camiseta, acariciando de forma distraída mi abdomen. Contuve la respiración mientras cerraba los ojos, derritiéndome. Cualquier otro día no hubiese permitido esto, así que, en el fondo, si esto era cosa del alcohol, estar ebrio no podía ser tan malo como se dice.

—Y tú hoy buscabas sexo. —Otra afirmación. Yo ni siquiera traté de refutarla ¿para qué mentir? —¿Cuánta hace que no estás con nadie?

—Desde que lo dejé con mi ex —Magnus carraspeó, obligándome a abrir los ojos y salir de mi aturdimiento. Su ceja alzada y sus ojos divertidos parecían decirme algo como "¿crees que sé cuánto hace de eso?". —Lo dejé con Seb hace cerca de siete meses.

Una risita escapó de sus labios.

—¿Siete meses? Yo estaría subiéndome por las paredes si pasase tanto tiempo sin sexo. ¿Por qué n-? —Repentinamente enmudeció, y de nuevo sus expresivos ojos mostraron una emoción que escapaba a mi comprensión. —¿Seb? ¿El mocoso paliducho de antes?

—Sí. Supongo que sí.

—Interesante… —Murmuraba. Aunque a mí sus murmullos y sus palabras me eran indiferentes. Su otra mano se había unido a la primera, acariciándome ya sin pudor alguno. —¿Y seguís siendo amigos? No, espera, eso ahora mismo no me importa. ¿Por qué dejaría ese imbécil escapar a alguien como tú? Joder, no hay nada que yo no te haría o te dejaría hacerme en la cama.

* * *

Alexander gimió ante mis palabras. Su cara llena de necesidad me estaba calentando demasiado, y este no es el lugar adecuado. Mierda.

—¿Estás coqueteando de nuevo? —Fruncí el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería. Él insistió. —¿Tus palabras son un juego?

Entonces recordé mis palabras anteriores y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la situación tan irrealista. Hoy había acabado saliendo pese a no tenerlo planeado porque necesitaba urgentemente olvidarme de él, y no solo me lo había encontrado allá donde fui, sino que voy y descubro que mi mejor amiga me ha tomado el pelo y él no vive con su novio, sino con su hermano. Y después de ansiarlo durante días ahora lo tengo a horcajadas sobre mí, mirándome con deseo y miedo a partes iguales.

—Estoy coqueteando contigo, pero eso no implica que lo esté haciendo como un juego.

Alec sonrió dulcemente. Sus ojos se iluminaron de forma asombrosa, haciéndolos ver casi irreales.

—Más te vale. —Susurró.

Y entonces me besó.

Me quedé momentáneamente helado, incapaz de reaccionar. Alec no pareció darse cuenta, porque siguió moviendo sus labios sobre los míos mientras presionaba más su cuerpo contra mí, moviendo sus caderas como si intentase montarme sobre la ropa. No pude evitar gemir cuando nuestras erecciones se frotaron. Desperté de mi estupor, subiendo mi mano hasta su nuca para profundizando el beso. Alexander me respondió mordiendo juguetonamente mi labio inferior.

—Joder… —Gemí cuando nos separamos.

Sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, humedecidos con mi propia saliva.

No entendí por qué me había soltado tan bruscamente hasta que un sonidito que yo había estado escuchando como una especie de eco volvió a resonar en el vehículo, en esta ocasión con más fuerza. Era el conductor, repiqueteando en el cristal con el puño para tratar de llamar nuestra atención. Miré por la ventana y me topé con la imagen del portal de Catarina ¿ya hemos llegado?

—Son treinta y dos con cincuenta. —Gruñó nuestro simpático conductor cuando me dispuse a pagarle. —Y más os vale dejar una buena propina, pervertidos ¿No podíais esperar a un hotel? La juventud de hoy en día…

Alexander bajó la cabeza y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Por un momento lo supuse avergonzado por nuestra actitud "cariñosa" en público. Luego escuché su carcajada.

...

...

Sentí una cálida presencia tras de mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe, mosqueado. Todas las personas con las que suelo mantener relaciones saben perfectamente que no me gusta pasar la noche con nadie en mi cama ¿por qué no se había largado? Lancé mi mano hacia atrás, dispuesto a empujar de mi templo del descanso a… ¿Woolsey? ¿Kitty? ¿Imasu?

Alec.

Frené mi mano en seco, a tiempo de parar el golpe, y me volteé rápidamente. Alexander tenía el rostro medio enterrado en la almohada, con sus preciosos zafiros cubiertos por unos párpados coronados por unas largas pestañas negras como la tinta, a juego con los cabellos desparramados en todas direcciones sobre mi almohada. La noche anterior regresó de golpe a mi mente, haciéndome estremecer en más de un sentido. Alargué mi mano para acariciar su rostro, pero una extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien me detuvo.

Miré a mi pequeño ángel durante infinitos minutos, deleitándome simplemente con ver cómo su cuerpo se mecía con cada respiración. Finalmente fue un ruido de tazas proveniente de la cocina lo que me hizo reaccionar. Cubrí mi desnudez con un batín que había sobre la silla-perchero y salí al pasillo con el corazón en un puño tras lanzarle una última mirada a mi ojiazul. El comportamiento de Catarina y sus ocultamientos de información sobre Alexander no presagiaban nada bueno, y necesitaba obtener respuestas a ello.

* * *

Me despertó una mano zarandeando con suavidad mi hombro. Con demasiada suavidad como para tratarse de Jace. Abrí los párpados para quedarme atrapado en unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes que me devolvían la mirada. No solía desperezarme hasta por lo menos media hora después de levantarme, pero la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien me hizo despejar mi mente de golpe. Magnus no me estaba mirando con su simpatía habitual. Su expresión era seria y algo ¿molesta?

—Alexander, levanta. Tienes que irte.

Me incorporé de golpe, ya definitivamente alerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

El ceño de Magnus se frunció incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Ocurrir? No ocurre absolutamente nada. Simplemente lo que tenías que hacer aquí ya está hecho. No encuentro ningún motivo por el que debas seguir en esta casa.

Lo miré perplejo, sin poder comprender lo que oía. No es como si hubiese podido llegar a creer que él mágicamente quería una relación conmigo porque se había dado cuenta en una noche que yo era su amor verdadero o esas cosas que sucedían siempre en las películas románticas. Pero esto… Llevábamos días hablando a diario, conversando. Creí que al menos…

—¿Qué? —Creo que logré decir.

Él me tendió mi ropa antes de irse a toda prisa de la habitación.

—Vístete y márchate a casa. —Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

* * *

Me apoyé contra la puerta, tratando de sostenerme. Mi cuerpo temblaba con fuerza y su mirada llena de angustia no salía de mi mente. Tuve que contenerme para no volver a entrar en el dormitorio y estrecharlo con fuerza entre mis brazos.

Pero eso sería un error. Catarina tiene razón: Yo quería tener sexo con Alec y ya lo había tenido. Se acabó.

* * *

...

* * *

—¿Hoy tampoco vas a venir a dormir?

—Creía que te alegrabas de no tenerme en casa.

Coloqué el móvil sobre el hombro para poder tener libertad en ambas manos. Abrí la nevera y un par de despensas, deprimiéndome al ver la enorme cantidad de cosas que tendría que comprar en el supermercado y traer hasta casa sin ayuda de mi irresponsable hermano.

—Y lo hago. Por lo menos en parte. Por el Ángel, Jace, ¿te has acabado las tres cajas de cereales que compré la semana pasada?

No me hacía falta estar viéndole a la cara para saber que estaba sonriendo, satisfecho de mosquearme de alguna manera. Su necesidad de cabrear a las personas a cada minuto del día es desquiciante.

El sonido del timbre de la granja que Luke, el padrastro de Clary, tenía al norte de Nueva York sonó amortiguado desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Oye, acaban de llegar las pizzas. Mañana hablamos.

Y colgó.

Resoplé, frustrado. Bloqueé el teléfono y lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros, tomé la lista de la compra, las llaves que había sobre el mueble del recibidor y salí de casa sin molestarme en cerrar con llave. Absolutamente nadie en el prácticamente vacío edificio había tomado el ascensor desde que yo había subido cuando regresé de la universidad, por lo que se abrió nada más pulsar el botón. Apreté repetidamente el botón 0, mosqueado con el ascensor como si él fuese el culpable de que mi vida estuviese siendo tan estresante las últimas semanas.

Una mano se coló por la rendija de la puerta centímetros antes de que se cerrase por completo, haciéndolas abrir de nuevo. Magnus se quedó donde estaba, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable. Pulsé de nuevo el dichoso botoncito para intentar cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pese a saber que con su mano tapando el sensor sería algo imposible de lograr. Él hizo una mueca antes de entrar al aparato. La puerta al fin se cerró y comenzamos a bajar.

Odio este ascensor. Alguien debería cargárselo otra vez. A lo mejor se me va la cabeza y hago yo una fiesta, a ver si hay suerte.

Magnus se removió a mi derecha. Parecía incómodo.

—Oye, Alec-…

Estuve muy tentado de gruñirle. Pero él tampoco tenía la culpa de mis quebraderos de cabeza, así que me contuve y utilicé mi tono conciliatorio.

—No tienes que excusarte por nada, en serio. No es la primera vez ni será la última que un tío se acueste con alguien y luego se arrepienta de ello.

Finalmente él me miró, estupefacto.

—¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo?

—¿No lo haces? —Magnus negó lentamente con la cabeza, todavía mirándome fijamente. Desvié la mirada de inmediato. —Bueno, entonces no es la primera vez que uno ignora a un polvo de una noche. Es lo mismo.

—Polvo de una noche. Por Dios, Alexander, usas un vocabulario que solo usaría la atolondrada generación de mis padres.

Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño ¿qué se supone que le pasa a mi vocabulario?

—Es mucho mejor que decir que somos follamigos, como dicen ahora ¿o amigos con derechos? Tú y yo ni tan siquiera somos amigos ¿vecinos con derechos? O no, en todo casi seria "amigos de vecinos con derechos", porque Catarina es mi vecina, no tú.

Su mirada se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. El ascensor al fin se detuvo en la planta baja, pero ninguno hicimos nada por bajar de él. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse al cabo de un minuto, dejándonos adentro. Con Catarina de guardia en el hospital (De nuevo. Lo suyo no sé si calificarlo como auténtica vocación o explotación laboral) y Jace en casa de Clary, nadie nos molestaría aquí. Ni Hodge ni madame Dorothea tienen por costumbre salir de su casa más de una vez al mes.

—¿Tratas de desviar la conversación adrede, o de verdad las personas se te dan tan terriblemente mal?

Gracias a que seguía manteniendo la mirada baja fui capaz de percibir cómo sus puños, que apretaba con fuerza a sus costados, temblaban de forma extraña. Volví a mirarle, esta vez con auténtica curiosidad. No es perfecto. Parecía cansado, con bolsas y ojeras bajo sus ojos. Pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían por su nuca, y el maquillaje de sus párpados se había emborronado. Alcé la mano automáticamente para limpiar un pequeño exceso de purpurina de la comisura de sus amatistas. Cuando trataba de retirarla él la interceptó, sujetándome por la muñeca.

—Haces que mi autocontrol se vaya a la mierda, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Y eso es malo?

Tragué saliva, intimidado por su mirada fija. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido notablemente, impidiéndome ver las vetas doradas que tanto me fascinaban.

—Puede…—Susurró. — Dios… eres precioso.

Aquellas dos palabras consiguieron sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Tiré de mi brazo para soltarme y pulsé para abrir de nuevo las puertas. Ni siquiera le miré una última vez antes de salir de allí. Necesito respirar.

—Nos vemos. —Me despedí.

—¡Alec! ¡Por favor, espera! Tengo que-…

La puerta del portal se cerró tras de mí, ahogando sus palabras. Conté hasta veinte en voz alta mientras caminaba calle abajo lo más aprisa posible sin llegar a correr, hacia la parada del autobús. Para cuando doblé la esquina Magnus y sus magnéticos ojos habían desaparecido de mis pensamientos y mi mente estaba completamente llena de las fechas y acontecimientos del examen que tenía solo una hora después.

* * *

 _—¿Q-Qué haces?_

 _—Quédate quieto, bebé. Solo disfruta._

 _—¿Qué? ¡No!_

 _Alec intentó forcejear durante dos escasos segundos, el tiempo que tardé en comenzar a introducirme en su interior. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño quejido. Solté sus manos y las bajé hasta sus caderas, tomándole de apoyo para empezar a penetrarle con lentitud._

 _—Magnus no, por favor._

 _—¿Quieres que pare?_

 _—¡No! Por favor, más rápido. Por favor, Mags._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, intentando disipar los recuerdos que el hijo de puta de mi subconsciente se empeñaba en colarme en todos y cada uno de mis sueños. Giré el rostro hacia la televisión. Me había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía una reposición de antiguos capítulos de _Anatomía de Grey_. Y ahora seguramente esta noche no pueda conciliar el sueño. Como si soñar con Alec sabiendo que ahora está más lejos de mí que nunca no fuese suficiente para hacerme descansar mal. Genial, todo.

Bajé los pies desnudos al frío suelo. Presidente se apresuró en venir hacia mí, frotándose contra mis piernas en busca de calor mientras maullaba lastimeramente. Tengo el gato más huidizo y antipático del mundo, pero el muy endemoniado parece adivinar cuándo necesito compañía o apoyo. Gracias al Ángel, porque cada día que pasa me voy desesperando más y más y creo que voy a volverme loco.

Miré el reloj del teletexto. Las seis y media. Me calcé rápidamente las botas. Un último intento por hoy, y ya mañana será otro día.

Salí al rellano dejando la puerta abierta tras de mí. La letra "A" relucía brillantemente sobre el timbre de la puerta, que apreté repetidamente. Escuché ruidos y una sarta de improperios al otro lado, pero aun así la puerta todavía tardó dos minutos enteros en abrirse.

—No está, sigue en la biblioteca.

Miré a Jace fijamente. La expresión de desagrado en su rostro seguramente era muy similar a la que debía estar reflejando yo mismo.

—Lleva toda la semana en la biblioteca.

—Estamos de exámenes, genio.

La sonora puerta del ascensor se abrió a mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente, esperanzado. Lamentablemente era Catarina quien me devolvía la mirada. Volví a fijarme en el rubio diabólico, de peor humor que nunca.

—Tú te pasas el día aquí.

—El hermano responsable que está obsesionado con las matrículas de honor es él. A mí me basta y me sobra con ir aprobando las asignaturas. —Su mano volvió a agarrar la puerta. —Y ahora, si me disculpas, la PS4 me espera.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices con un fuerte golpe. Estuve muy tentado de volver tocarle al timbre hasta conseguir o bien desquiciarlo a él o bien freír el aparato. Solo me contuve por la voz de Catarina a mis espaldas.

—No te está evitando, Magnus. Tranquilo.

—Eso lo dices tú. —Gruñí.

¿Qué motivos tenía para no evitarme? Fui un capullo. Debí decirle la verdad desde el principio. O por lo menos no tratarlo como a una mierda.

—Te lo dije: conozco a Alec. Estoy segura de que cuando acabe los exámenes podréis hablar tranquilamente.

Catarina mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y yo me apresuré a entrar de nuevo en el apartamento en busca del calor de la calefacción. Ella cerró la puerta tras nosotros y me siguió hasta la cocina, donde me dispuse a preparar café.

—Han pasado tres semanas desde que lo eché, Cat, —Catarina frunció el ceño ante el apodo, pero me dejó continuar desahogándome. — y una semana desde que hablamos por última vez. Puede haber encontrado a otro.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Él es tan bueno y dulce, tan sincero. Y es malditamente sexy sin saberlo. Y precisamente el hecho de ignorar lo fantástico que es lo hace, aun si cabe, más atractivo.

Catarina se quedó en silencio. Y se lo agradecí, sinceramente. Prefiero su silencio a una mentira piadosa como "eso es imposible, no te preocupes".

—Magnus, —Volvió a llamar mi atención. Le tendí la taza de café que acababa de servirle mientras esperaba a que continuase. —¿me odias por obligarte a esto?

En algún momento se me pasó por la cabeza echarle a ella las culpas, para qué mentir. Pero ella no me obligó a nada, solo me indicó qué era lo correcto. Mi enfermera de la guarda, como siempre.

—Nunca podría odiarte, Catarina. —Le sonreí. —Tú solo te preocupabas por mí.

Catarina me devolvió la sonrisa mientras me permitía atraerla hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo.

—Siempre.

...

...

Un latigazo de dolor me recorrió todo el brazo cuando pulsé el timbre, uniéndose al insoportable bombardeo que estaba amenazando con hacer estallar mi cabeza. Y durante los interminables segundos que estuve esperando a que me abrieran la puerta solo pude pensar en algo que nunca imaginé que pensaría: que no sea él quien me abra la puerta. No quería que él me viese en un estado tan lamentable.

* * *

Me dirigí a la puerta algo extrañado. Al ser viernes, Jace se había marchado hacía rato y no volvería hasta pasadas las cinco de la madrugada. Eran las once de la noche, por lo que la aparición de cualquier cartero comercial o vendedor a domicilio estaba descartada ¿Jace había vuelto a molestar a Dorothea de algún modo y vendría a reclamarme a mí, como siempre? ¿O tal vez…?

Abrí la puerta sin preguntar, imaginando repentinamente quién podría ser. Jace dijo que había estado buscándome todos los días durante semanas, así que…

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Estás de coña? ¿Justo hoy tenías que ser tú quien abriese la maldita puerta?

Parpadeé varias veces, intentado adaptarme a la fluorescente luz del rellano. Había estado a oscuras viendo un maratón de películas de Marvel, por lo que la repentina luminosidad me resultaba insoportable. Cuando pude tener una imagen clara solté una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Por el Ángel! ¿Pero qué te has hecho?

Magnus vestía una ceñida camisa de botones azul celeste y unos pantalones oscuros a juego con sus botas. Normalmente me hubiese sorprendido la falta de colores chillones o de accesorios y maquillaje estridente. Ahora, sin embargo, la sangre que manchaba la camisa y el moratón que comenzaba a formarse en su frente me resultaban algo más digno de atención.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó. Repentinamente su voz sonaba algo avergonzada, incluso tímida. —Catarina no está en casa y me han robado todo lo que llevaba encima, incluidas las llaves. Solo hasta que ella vuelva, lo juro. No molestaré.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente, perplejo.

—¿Por qué preguntas siquiera? Ven aquí, —Le dije mientras lo sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible al no saber dónde exactamente estaba el problema. — ¿necesitas ayuda para caminar?

Magnus negó con la cabeza, pero aun así me permitió hacerle de apoyo hasta que llegamos al sofá. Lo ayudé a recostarse sobre el mismo antes de volver corriendo a la entrada a cerrar la puerta y acto seguido ir al baño a por el pequeño botiquín completamente necesario cuando vives con Jonathan Herondale.

Las heridas resultaron ser menos de lo que aparentaban. Desinfecté los cortes sobre la ceja y el labio y tuve que usar toda mi escasa capacidad de persuasión para conseguir que se quedase quieto el tiempo suficiente como para recolocarle el hombro (otra maravillosa habilidad derivada de crecer con Jace, claro está). Su grito de dolor casi me perfora los tímpanos, pero al menos lo conseguí a la primera.

—¿Sabe Catarina que estás aquí? —Él negó con la cabeza, todavía mirándome con reproche mientras se sujetaba el hombro que minutos atrás había estado dislocado. Le dediqué una sonrisa de disculpa mientras extendía mi brazo hacia la mesita de café y tomaba el móvil para poder llamar a mi vecina. —Si sigues negándote a que te lleve al hospital ella debería revisarte a fondo cuando vuelva. Mis conocimientos en curación son más bien básicos.

Cuando hube dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz explicándole lo poco que sabía del tema volví a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y me volví hacia él, que se había acabado de acostar sobre el sillón y me lanzaba miradas que se alternaban entre el agradecimiento y el rencor.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

Magnus cerró los ojos con aspecto derrotado. Yo me acuclillé en el suelo junto al sofá para poder hablar estando a su altura.

—¿Si te digo que te necesito a ti en mi vida me echarás de tu casa?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. Magnus abrió los ojos en el instante en que yo me llevaba la mano a la garganta, intentando aliviar la presión fantasma. Una mueca de dolor muy diferente a las que había estado haciendo hasta ahora se formó en su rostro. El nudo se hizo más fuerte, pero conseguí sobreponerme.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Magnus desvió la mirada de la mía del mismo modo que yo acababa de desviar la conversación.

—Había ido a casa de unos amigos a cenar. Como está a solo dos manzanas decidí volver caminando para aclararme un poco la cabeza. —Magnus hizo una mueca. —Pasé por delante de un parque donde un capullo se estaba metiendo con dos chicas adolescentes por haberse estado besando. Nunca he soportado a ese tipo de gente, y hoy estaba de un humor francamente malo, así que intenté hacerme el héroe olvidando que soy un negado para las peleas. Perdí, obviamente.

Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso no importa. Hiciste lo que debías.

Al fin sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos.

—¿No lo hace? —Preguntó con escepticismo. —Creí que tú eras el responsable que me diría que había hecho una gilipollez y que podría haber acabado francamente mal.

—Oh, pero parece que tú ya sabes eso. —No pude evitar sonreírle, extrañamente orgulloso. Él tardó un poco, pero finalmente me devolvió la sonrisa. —Hay veces en las uno sale herido por hacer lo que es correcto. Forma parte de la vida. No siempre podemos tener todo lo que queremos. Hay veces en que debemos renunciar a cosas si sabemos que será lo mejor.

La sonrisa de Magnus se volvió irónica. Cuando su brazo se alzó y su mano se dirigió a mi rostro pude haberlo esquivado (estuve tentado de hacerlo), pero finalmente dejé que me tocase. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su piel rozó la mía.

—¿Y si yo me niego a renunciar a ti? —Abrí la boca para aspirar profundamente, el nudo en mi garganta más fuerte que nunca. Magnus aumentó la presión sobre mi mejilla. —Alec, bésame. —Negué con la cabeza, aunque el simple gesto me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad. —Alexander, por favor. Por favor, hazme el amor.

Cerré los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad y buscar la solución responsable.

—Estás herido.

Su otra mano llegó a la mejilla derecha, uniéndose a la primera y acunando mi rostro entre ellas. Abrí los ojos, mirándole con mi determinación de mantenerme lejos de él hecha añicos.

—Por favor, Alec. —Volvió a suplicar. —No me importa.

Y, para mi sorpresa, a mí tampoco me importaba.

* * *

...

—¡Mierdaaaaa…! —Grité, lleno de frustración. Alec, todavía con la respiración entrecortada, me miró sin comprender. —No debería haber hecho esto otra vez, joder. Se supone que no podía volver a acostarme contigo.

Como siempre, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pasar por mi cerebro. Cuando me percaté de lo que acababa de decir frente a una de las personas (si no la que más) con más problemas de autoestima que he conocido, me quise arrancar la lengua de un mordisco. Pero Alexander no parecía enfadado, ni tan siquiera dolido, para mi enorme sorpresa. Me siguió mirando fijamente como si yo estuviera como una cabra.

—Ajá… —Pronunció finalmente. —No parecía que pensases eso hace unos minutos. Creo que incluso te escuché rogando por más.

Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar gemir cuando recordé cómo su precioso rostro lleno de lujuria me miraba desde arriba mientras él me penetraba sin cesar, impidiéndome respirar y volviéndome una vergonzosa masa gimoteante incapaz de hacer nada más que gemir y rogarle que no se detuviese.

Mi silencio repentino, sin embargo, pareció hacerle pensar justo lo contrario a lo que realmente sucedía.

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te encuentras bien? —En esta ocasión fue él quien se mordió el labio, mirándome con temor. —¿Te arrepientes?

—Sí, estoy bien. Y no, dulzura; por supuesto que no me arrepiento. —Su rostro se relajó tan rápidamente como se había crispado. —¿Y tú: te arrepientes de algo?

Alexander negó dócilmente antes de volver a colocarse sobre mí. Flexionó cada uno de sus brazos a ambos lados de mi rostro y descendió hasta rozar su boca con la mía, mirándome con súplica ¿esperaba a que yo me negara? Como si no hubiese quedado lo suficientemente claro que soy incapaz de negarme a su contacto. Bajó sobre mí con suavidad y me besó con dulzura, un enorme contraste entre nuestro último beso. Yo le beso de forma desesperada, llena de deseo; él me besa como si yo fuese realmente importante para él, me hace creer el centro de su universo ¿Y todavía no me ha quedado lo suficientemente claro que no hay nada en común entre nosotros? Y sin embargo nunca había encontrado a nadie tan compatible conmigo ¿qué mierda de destino es este?

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Preguntó contra mis labios.

—No. —Me sinceré.

Lo único que no buscaba y que ansiaba no necesitar nunca era el amor de otra persona. Me rompieron el corazón una vez, y juré no permitir a nadie tener otra oportunidad para hacer lo mismo.

Alexander me miró con preocupación, pero yo me apresuré a atajarle uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios.

Y me temo que buscando no enamorarme he conseguido justo lo contrario. Definitivamente el destino es una mierda.

* * *

...

—¿Por qué me evitabas?

Me di la vuelta, sorprendido a medias por su aparición. Nos habíamos trasladado hasta su habitación, donde él me tendió ropa limpia y me indicó que usase su baño personal para ducharme. Cuando salí, casi una hora después, Alec se disculpó casi de inmediato, dejándome a solas mientras a él también le tocaba su turno de asearse. Supuse que tendría más tiempo para cotillear a mis anchas por su habitación, pero al parecer sus duchas no son como las mías y no duran cincuenta minutos. Aun así, cinco minutos a solas en el dormitorio del chico del que seguiré negando por mi bien que me estoy enamorando sirven para mucho. Hay varias fotos de grupo donde, sin variación siempre aparecen ricitos de oro, una especie mini-Alexander con gafas de montura enorme y la chica preciosa de aquella noche en _La Luna del Cazador_ que bien podría ser la versión femenina de Alec. De vez en cuando aparecen una pelirroja, el idiota de "Sebi" o un castaño con pintas de nerd. Su familia y amigos, supongo. También hay un armario ropero algo estrecho con… lo que creo que él denomina ropa, una estantería llena a rebosar de libros… y una vitrina en la esquina izquierda donde hay expuestos dos arcos con una infinidad de munición y accesorios. Espero que solo sea un hobby y no se dedique a ir cazando conejitos por los bosques, porque estoy terriblemente en contra de la caza por diversión.

Una de sus manos apareció frente a mi rostro, sus dedos chasqueando para llamar mi atención.

—Magnus, —Me llamó. Finalmente me giré a verle. Para mi desgracia no había sido tan atrevido como para venir a mí desnudo o con una toalla como única prenda, pero al menos no llevaba camisa. Dios, esos abdominales no pueden ser humanos. —¡Magnus! —Alcé mi rostro a sus ojos, mosqueado por la interrupción de mis sórdidas fantasías. — ¿Podemos hablar? —Yo asentí, dándole gracias al cielo por conseguir la conversación que había estado deseando durante semanas. —Si no te arrepentiste aquella primera vez y no… No sé, Magnus ¿qué demonios pasó? Creí que no te interesaba en ningún sentido después de aquello. Y luego de repente te cuelas en el ascensor junto a mí y vuelves a insinuarte. Y ahora esto. No te entiendo.

Respiré hondo mientras contaba hasta diez y me armé de valor.

—Tenía asuntos que atender antes de poder acercarme a ti de nuevo. —Su mirada fulminante me dejó claro que no se conformaría con eso como única respuesta. Suspiré, derrotado. —Yo… tengo-… tenía varias relaciones simultáneas. "Follamigos", como dijiste tú. O más bien "conocidos para el sexo", porque de amigos tenían más bien poco.

—Ah.

Alec pareció repentinamente incómodo. En más de una ocasión le había visto tirar de la manga de sus largos suéteres cuando estaba nervioso. Él pareció percatarse también de que en estos momentos no podría hacer eso, porque llevó su mano hasta su cabello y comenzó a retorcer ente sus dedos uno de sus desiguales mechones.

—No quería acercarme a ti de nuevo teniendo abiertas esas puertas, ¿comprendes? Quería dejarles claro que ya no habría más encuentros entre ellos y yo.

»No tenía muy claro si tú querrías o no darme una posibilidad de… bueno, algo más serio. Pero si se daba el caso de que decidieses acceder a salir conmigo, me negaba a zanjar esas relaciones después. No quería que pensases que seguía teniéndolos como repuesto o un colchón de seguridad por si tú me rechazabas.

Alexander se dejó caer en el colchón, que no emitió sonido alguno, y dejó que su mirada vagase por sus pertenencias, nunca fijándose de nuevo en mí.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué una relación exclusiva conmigo y no una abierta, como hacías con el resto? No tendrías que haber dejado de lado a nadie.

La idea de una relación abierta con Alexander me hizo enfurecer. Un sentimiento horrible de posesión me inundó, y tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que definitivamente no-estoy-enamorado-de-este-chico.

—Una relación abierta —Intenté expresarme. Me acerqué a la cama con lentitud, como si Alexander fuese un pequeño animalillo huidizo dispuesto a salir corriendo de mí. — es abierta en ambos sentidos, Alec. Yo me acostaba con varias personas. Llamaba a quien me apeteciese en ese momento y, si él o ella querían y tenían tiempo, quedábamos. Ellos se acostaban con más personas y yo también.

—Entiendo lo que es, Magnus, no tengo cinco años. Jace estuvo haciendo eso durante toda nuestra adolescencia.

—Pero dejó de hacerlo, ¿no es así? —Al fin había llegado hasta él. Me senté a su lado con delicadeza y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Repentinamente no tenía la suficiente valentía como para seguir mirándole a los ojos. —¿por qué lo hizo?

Alec se quedó callado unos instantes. Puede que pensando, puede que simplemente no tuviera prisa en contestar. Puede que hubiese comprendido a lo que yo quería llegar.

—Conoció a Clary.

—¿Su novia?

—Sí.

Gemí para mis adentros. Tener aunque sea una mínima coincidencia de carácter con ese rubito asqueroso no es algo que me agrade especialmente.

—¿Y por qué no mantuvo una relación abierta con ella?

Alec tartamudeó varias veces hasta al fin conseguir hablar. Lo había entendido.

—Dijo que no quería compartir a Clary con nadie más.

—Exacto. —Él contuvo la respiración y yo no pude evitar abandonar mi cómoda almohada para poder tomar su rostro entre mis manos y hacer que él me mirase a los ojos. —No quiero compartirte con nadie, Alec. Y si pretendo que tú no te vayas con otro, no puedo acercarme a ti teniendo yo a alguien más ¿comprendes?

Alexander asintió. Su rostro estaba coloreado de escarlata y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

—¿Y ya has… zanjado tus asuntos?

Duh… Con lo bien que iba la conversación. Besé sus labios, prometiéndome a mí mismo que sería la última vez que lo haría antes de que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

—Esa parte sí.

—¿Esa parte?

Alec se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí, uniendo una vez más nuestras bocas. Bueno, si somos literales en esta ocasión me ha besado él, yo no he tenido culpa de nada.

—Catarina. —Comencé. —Catarina se enteró de que nos habíamos acostado y no estuvo de acuerdo. Creía que tal y como estaban las cosas antes no era bueno para ti, que tú merecías algo más que un tío como yo que te tratase como a un juguete. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, Alexander. Tras solo una semana hablando contigo sabía que tú merecías más. Quería dejarte ir, te lo juro. Pero no puedo… No podía dejar de intentarlo. Necesito por lo menos intentarlo contigo, Alec.

Su rostro se mostraba anormalmente inexpresivo. Sus ojos estaban incluso más oscuros de lo normal, llegando a parecer incluso de un extraño violeta.

—Dejando de lado que tu mejor amiga de toda la vida parece ser que tiene una mejor visión de mí, su vecino desde hace solo dos años, que de ti… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahora, si de verdad quieres intentarlo conmigo?

—Mucho, en realidad. —Afirmé. —Quiero una oportunidad contigo, pero no pienso volver a desilusionar a Catarina. Me ha permitido quedarme en su casa cuando lo necesitaba, y necesito pagarle eso respetando sus creencias. A parte de cortar mis anteriores relaciones, me prometí que no volvería a tocarte hasta vivir de nuevo en mi casa. Quiero… Ir despacio contigo, demostrar que no solo quiero sexo. Joder, pero es que me lo pones muy complicado, ¿sabes?

No pude evitar hacer un puchero. Alec sonrió con dulzura, y sus ojos se iluminaron como pequeñas lámparas azules. Oh, mierda, un beso más no puede hacer daño a nadie. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando le besé, y aún permanecía ahí cuando nos separamos.

—¿Cuándo arreglarán tu casa de una vez por todas?

Eso mismo es lo que me había tenido tan mosqueado durante todo el día. Al parecer los suelos italianos que pedí se habían retrasado más de lo previsto y tendría que esperar unas semanas más cuando supuestamente mañana ya podría volver a mi propio y reconstruido hogar. Y tener que esperar sin casa significaba tener que esperar sin Alec.

—Dos semanas. —Farfullé.

Alec soltó una risita divertida antes de besarme en la mejilla con dulzura.

—No tiene mucho sentido para mí, pero si es lo que tú necesitas puedo esperar dos semanas más.

—¿Entonces lo harás? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

Su sonrisa se volvió pícara y maliciosa, pero pude ver la aceptación y la sinceridad en su rostro.

—Pregúntamelo dentro de dos semanas.

* * *

 **Tanto este como los dos OS que subiré en los próximos días están bastante alejados de mi estilo. Los tres surgieron de una idea repentina que tuve que plasmar cuanto antes y los escribí al momento sin pensarlo mucho. El argumento es casi nulo y muy simple, pero, al contrario de otros muchos fics acabados que tengo guardados y jamás verán la luz, estos acabaron por agradarme pese a no ser algo que normalmente escribiría por su simplicidad.**  
 **A veces ser simple está bien (?)**

 **Oh, y muchísimas gracias a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron reviews las semanas pasada. Adoro contestar a los RR's, pero como el maldito fanfiction no me permite contestar de ningún modo los que son escritos de forma anónima/sin registrarse me tendré que conformar con agradeceros por ello ¡Así que muchísimas gracias! Leeros me alegra el día -inserte corazón-**


End file.
